


Broken and Found

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Complete devotion to abuser thanks to mind control, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Overstimulation, Vex Magic, feelings of worthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Welsknight didn’t love Hels. He wasn’t worthy to love him. As Hels always said, he was as worthless as the Hermits.He didn’t know what a Hermit was either. It wasn’t important. All that was important was obey Hels.
Relationships: Helsknight/Welsknight, Welscest
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Broken and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Far from a work I’m very proud of. I had an idea in mind, and I don’t feel this fic managed to hit the beats I wanted. Does that imply the work is bad? No, just didn’t fulfill my original intention to my satisfaction. I might try another pass at this idea if I feel inspired again.

Wels didn’t love Hels. Love implied a connection that Wels was unworthy of, some deep bond that implied Hels cared for Wels in the same way Wels cared. Hels may care, but it was superficial. It wasn’t what Wels felt. Wels didn’t love Hels, he was devoted to Hels.

That was a lot better.

Who wouldn’t want to serve such a powerful knight? He had two sets of beautiful netherite armor, a dark grey and a light grey, that were proudly displayed on armorstands. Sometimes, when Hels was fucking Wels, he would say something about Wels once wearing light grey armor, about how Wels had cried in fear when Hels had taken it off. Wels didn’t quite understand, he was worthless, why would he be allowed to own beautiful armor? 

Wels’ worthlessness was something Hels mentioned a lot. How he wasn’t a knight (how could he be a knight? Knights were like Hels, strong), how he was barely worth the carrots Hels throw on the ground for Wels to eat, how he was a whore and slut who craved Hels cock. The last one was mostly true. 

He certainly wasn’t craving it now, with Hels fucking him in the ass. He was screaming, he was squirming, he was being bad. He knew it, but Hels had filled his ass with some sort of concoction, and it hurt, but with a terrible pleasure with each movement Hels made.

“Stop squirming,” Hels growled, reshuffling himself. Wels tried, he just wanted to be good, but it hurt so much and his body was on fire he couldn’t, he just couldn’t but Hels wouldn’t pause but why should Hels pause Wels was worthless he couldn’t even keep still. Wels tried to relax his body, squeezing his eyes shut. Familiar blue patterns swirled in his vision, patterns he always felt drawn to. 

The blue patterns, Wels had connected once, were probably from the Vex. The Vex came to Hels every so often, demanding gifts in exchange for Wels. If you don’t pay, the Vex would say, they’d take Wels away. Every time Hels paid them with more diamonds. Wels wondered if this was the way Hels cared, not letting them take him. The Vex had played with Wels sometimes when Hels was grabbing diamonds for a different stash. They rubbed Wels, touching him everywhere at once, flooding his mind with fear and pain. It had been horrifying.

If it weren’t for whatever deal Hels had made with the Vex, they would have him. That was just another debt Wels could never pay to Hels. He owed so much and couldn’t even do the one thing Hels asked. 

“I bet you never were this bad when stupid Xisuma fucked you,” Hels grumbled, cock twitching once, twice, then covering Wels’ insides with cum. Wels collapsed as Hels pulled out. A small thought of ‘who’s xisuma’ poked at Wels’ mind. When he tried to think of the name more, it became harder to think. A fog fell over his mind, the blue magic thickening, until Wels had forgotten why he was even on the floor, ass aching, covered in fluid. He certainly didn’t remember any names of friends long-forgotten.

.

Hels sometimes forgot about Wels. He would give Wels an order, then leave the room and not return for days. Wels always did his best to obey. Even as his stomach rumbled Wels kept in the corner. He wasn’t allowed to eat if Hels didn’t say he could. 

It seemed like it had been days when Hels screeched open the door, and marched into the room. He looked angry, pissed, and a bit... afraid? Not afraid, frantic. Hels would never be afraid. Hels picked up a shulker box, throwing them into his pockets in a mad, curse filled frenzy. 

Hels’ eyes found Wels. They narrowed in an emotion Wels knew too well. “Come. Here.”

Wels didn’t tarry, scurrying close to Hels. His cock twitched in fear and anticipation. Hels grabbed Wels’ long, tangled hair and forcefully lifted Wels’ head. Wels gasped at the pain of his scalp being pulled.

“Who do you serve, Wels?”

“You,” Wels replied.

“Then why have the Hermits found this place?” Hels screamed, striking Wels’ stomach with a fist. Wels stumbled to the ground, clutching the wound.

“Who-what’s a Hermit?” Wels asked truthfully, confusion filling his clouded mind. 

“You’re lying,” Hels growled. “This is all the Vex’s fault. They didn’t keep up their bargain and mind-wipe you right. I’ll kill them,  and  your hermits.”

Wels didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t understand. It was all foggy in his mind. He passively lay there, waiting for Hels to command him to do something. It was all he could do, through the pain of the headache and his stomach, the haze of his mind, the whispers of submission in his ears. 

“What do I do with you them?” Hels continued. “Should I put you in a death loop, leave you in agony? Slice your arm up into such small pieces it’ll never respawn? What do you think? Answer!”

“I will do whatever you meed me to do,” Wels answered.

“I need you to be punished, and to punish the hermits for finding you,” Hels growled. “Do you have any ideas for that? Or is your mind too screwy to fucking find one?”

“I—,” Wels paused, parsing the words and latching onto fuck. “Sex?”

Hels stared in shock. It made Wels nervous, why was Hels surprised? He knew so much more then Wels did. The gaze lasted for a moment before Hels hummed thoughtfully. “Bring me the black shulker.”

Wels complied, walking over to its storage place, and picking up the shulker. He set it down in front of Hels. Hels rummaged through the dildos and lube, picking out several items. 

“I may not be able to shove you in a shulker box, but the Hermits won’t be happy to find you,” Hels said almost to himself. He ran fingers up and down Wels’ body, slipping off clothes and groping every area. Next, Hels grabbed a rope. He tied Wels’ fists behind his back in a practiced motion. He kicked Wels to the floor, and worked in a lube coated dildo to the ass. Two were affixed to Wels’ sides, though he could see redstone that implied a more... vibrating experience. Then, a blindfold was tied around Wels’ eyes and all he knew was darkness.

Wels was forced to the ground, Hels tying Wels’ knees together in a compact fetal position. From there, a ball gag was added, Wels drooling at the slightly sour taste of the gag. Hels groped around Wels’ body, he could feel hands on his legs, his arms, his chest, petting his hair. It only made Wels curled in tighter. Hels hands wrapped around Wels, and picked up the significantly lighter knight. Wels found himself nestled in what he assumed was an empty chest from the shape. 

“You are going to be still. You will not speak until I say you can. You will not come after you are removed from the chest. You will beg for it, but,” then Hels’ voice became higher, but the sound of many voices only made it a loud cacophony, “ you will not come again after leaving this chest. ”

The last thing Wels heard before the vibrators on his cock and in his ass were turned on was the tinkling of diamonds and the laughter of Vex.

.

Wels barely knew his own name. His jaw ached from the gag, tears dropped from his eyes, drool covered his naked chest, and cum stained his legs. The overstimulation was painful, Wels’ moans had turned to screams after the third orgasm. There was no fluid left now, just dry twitches and endless pain. Wels flinched as much as the ropes allowed when another dry orgasm came out. The chest was dark, the world was silent.

Then, the telltale of Hels’ return came in a creaked open door. Wels wanted to shake, remind Hels he was there to be taken out, Wels was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in at least two days. He didn’t shake. Hels said to stay still. The bindings helped, but it was up to Wels to stay still. He had failed last time, he wouldn’t fail again.

Wels was worthless. Obeying Hels completely was the only way for Hels to decide he had some sort of worth.

“Is that... cum?” came a voice, an accent swedish, not like Hels’ otherworldly Hels accent. Who was this? Did Wels fail one too many times and Hels bring in a replacement? Was he going to stay trapped in this box for the rest of his life, pained until he starved to death? He was good, he had to stay still, he had to prove he was good he had to...

“What did Hels do in here?” came a soft British accent. 

“Look luvs, this is... bondage gear,” this voice was higher pitched.

“It doesn’t matter. We need to find Wels,” came another higher pitched voice, this one filled with anger. Wels knew that anger, and involuntarily shuddered. The chest rattled slightly. 

Shit.

“W-what was that?” the soft british voice squeaked. Footsteps approached louder and louder.

“This chest...it looks trapped,” the angry female voice said thoughtfully. Her voice was so loud.

“We need to open it, but be cautious,” the swedish accent warned. Light flooded through Wels’ blindfold as the chest lid was raised, carefully, then slamming open with a scream.

Wels felt something. A fluid falling onto his overstimulated cock. It burned, and Wels tried to scream pas this gag. His cock grew larger, swelling with more cum. It only took moments for that too, to be shot out. Despite the pain, Wels was horny. Despite how every shake of the vibrator hurt, Wels found himself pushing for more instead of less, wanting more.

“Wels, can you hear us?”

Wels needed more, he needed more. He was getting close again.

“Iskall, help me get him out of this chest.”

Wels was being lifted, hands around him, lifting him from the chest. His cock was ready to come, Wels needed it, he craved it. One, two.

Wels was out of the chest, and his cock did not come. 

As Wels was lowered to the floor, he did not come.

Nor as the binding were cut off, the ball gag taken off, the vibrators removed leaving Wels naked with no stimulation.

The blindfold was taken off, and Wels could see five people. A man with a prosthetic eye, a man with wings, a man with a scar, a woman with a sword, and a woman with brown hair. They were all sobbing, crying out ‘Wels’. 

Wels grabbed the vibrator from the floor, and put it against his cock. He was so close, just a little more just a little more, the people looked horrified.

The woman with a sword kicked the vibrator out of Wels’ hand. “Wels, no, what-“

“Wels, what did they do to you, no don’t,” came the winged man as Wels tried to jerk off. The brown haired woman and the one eyed man grabbed his arms, pulling them away as Wels struggled.

“His eyes look like the Vex,” whispered the scarred man.

“What do you mean?”

“Wels has been affected by Vex magic.”

“What do you mean ‘affected’.”

“What happened to Wels?”

“Just fix it!”

“I don’t know  how , maybe if Cub and I talk to the Vex we can figure this out. I don’t know what happened to Wels, but...”

Wels found his hands free. He needed to come he needed it so bad his hands were stroking but it refused to come...

“...I don’t think he is our Wels anymore.”


End file.
